


Soirée mondaine

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Series: La première fille [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, girls
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les soirées mondaines, c’est bien, on y danse, on y mange gratuitement… le seul problème c’est qu’il faut s’habiller en fille.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soirée mondaine

**Author's Note:**

> Petit défi de speed-writig, un thème, dix minutes ni plus ni moins pour une mini fic. Le résultat n’est pas forcément toujours cohérent, mais c’est drôle. Pour cette session, on s’est concentrées sur les originales, et le thème pour celle-ci était Robe de soirée.  
> J’ai repris pour celle-ci des personnages d’une autre fic, la première fille.  
> Enjoy

Cassie se mordait la lèvre, elle ne pouvait pas rire, pas maintenant, Di' était déjà assez stressée pour ne pas rire d'elle en plus. La mécano lâcha un cri de frustration et tomba assise sur le lit, complètement emmêlée dans sa jolie robe. Elle avait réussi à la mettre une fois, mais elle avait laissé l'étiquette, du coup avait dû la retirer à nouveau, et à partir de là, c'était devenu n'importe quoi.

"Pfff… c'est la dernière fois que je m'habille en fille, je te jure…"

Ses joues étaient rouges, et elle tentait de se dépatouiller de la robe pendant que Cass, assise sur le lit, se forçait à ne pas rire.

"Je reconnais le geste, tu sais…"

Diana tourna la tête vers elle et sourit un peu, avant de se relever et reprendre la robe en boule sur le lit pour un dernier essai. Et manquer se casser la figure à cause des talons. Cassie ne put se retenir et éclata de rire, avant de se plaquer une main sur la bouche.

"Ça fait plaisir…"

"Oh mais non ma belle, le prend pas mal mais c'est… c'est tellement mignon, faut pas te donner tant de mal."

"Mais toi ça te va… tout ça."

"ça c'est la classe naturelle, et moi je sais pas faire la différence entre une clé à pipe et une clé de douze, chacune son truc."

Cassie lui lança un clin d'œil, les yeux toujours un peu trop brillants, et lui tira le poignet pour la faire retomber assise sur le lit.

"Allez, vire moi ces escarpins, on peut y aller en jean si tu veux… ou on peut ne pas y aller et rester ici."

Elle lui avait pris la robe des mains et l'avait jetée au loin. Finalement, la dernière solution était peut-être la bonne.


End file.
